Somewhere I Belong: Breezepelt's Thoughts
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: Breezepelt was never treated right by his father, Crowfeather and he doesn’t feel as if he knows where he truly belongs. Songfic that is set to Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park.


_Disclaimer- I do not own Warriors and I never will so don't sue me_

_**Somewhere I belong**_

Breezepelt's POV

I never understood why my father treated me the way he did, he is always mean toward me. I know I tend to speak before I think and I tend to not like other clans. But isn't that the way most cats are suppose to feel? We meet with the other clans in peace only at the time of the full moon. And I've heard stories of how the clans used to fight with each other at Gatherings.

_(When this began)  
I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
(I was confused)  
And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
(Inside of me_)

I'm confused over what Crowfeather treats me like, does he blame me for something that I never did? Does he wish I was never his son or what? Why does he treat me the way he does and yet not tell me why? Was it because of something that happened a long time ago or what?

_But all that they can see the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
(Nothing to lose)  
Just stuck, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

Maybe it was my fault, maybe I did something bad when I was a kit or something like that. I'll never understand why my father treats me this way, I just want to know the truth. Is it me? Am I responsible for how Crowfeather treats me?

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong_

Is there any place someone can truly belong? Is there really a home out there that cats can find in order to find peace? Not only is my father mean to me, but I also have lost the love of my life. I feel pain in my heart and I just want to let it all go. I can't believe she chose _him _out of all cats, over me. Is there something wrong with me? Does she even know my true feelings toward her?

_And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
(I was confused)  
Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind_

Things are different down here on the earth, StarClan is more different than the clans will ever be. And yet, things are still changing, the future is in constant motion but I can't help but wonder if this is truly what this world was meant to be like. This was defiantly not what I had thought the world would be like. All this pain and bloodshed in the clans, I don't think that is StarClan's will. But what do I know? I'm only one of the youngest warriors of WindClan.

_(So what am I)  
What do I have but negativity  
'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me  
(Nothing to lose)  
Nothing to gain, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

Not to mention, why does everyone look at me with pity in their gazes? I'll never understand that, could it be they feel pity toward me because I have to deal with Crowfeather as my father. I'm all alone in this world, there isn't anyone out there for me to love and my own father doesn't love me. At least he doesn't show it if he does.

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong_

Things are never going to be the same again for me, I fear. I believe something is going to happen in the near future and I won't have anyone to hold me up when I get there. I want to find someplace that I'll truly belong. A place in the heart of someone who loves me, a place in the heart of my father. But will I ever find such a place? Will I ever be the one cat my father wants?

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong_

Will I ever figure out why my father hates me so much? Why he treats me the way he does? Will I ever find someone I can love that will help me through the dark times I see ahead? I don't have an answer to anyone of this questions but I fear that there may not be an answer to them.

_I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away, I'll find myself today_

The one thing I want beyond all else is a place in my father's heart and a place in the heart of the one I truly love. But I don't believe I'll get the latter one and I don't even think I'll get the first one either. I want to find the one place I truly belong but I guess I'll have to keep searching.

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong_

Maybe StarClan will show me to the place where I belong, maybe they'll guide me to my destiny. Whatever my destiny may be. I just hope I can find the place where I truly belong. And I don't mean my clan of WindClan, I mean in the hearts of others. And especially in the hearts of my father, Crowfeather and my true love.

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
Somewhere I belong_

**A/n Alright, I know that wasn't one of my best songfics, not as good as "Gotta Be Somebody" but I felt inspired to write this songfic using Somewhere I Belong. And not just because that's my all time favorite song by Linkin Park. Please review, I would love to hear your feedback on my second songfic.**

**~Blaze~**


End file.
